The Way Things Should Be
by AngryBuddha
Summary: After surviving the 75th hunger games and a semi-successful revolution in which President Snow is killed, Katniss, Finnick, Peeta, Johanna and Haymitch are faced with a new set of challenges. They must choose between their past and their future, and discover what and who they care about most.
1. The beginning of the end

Peetas POV

"The Capitol has Katniss." Haymitch reveals to us on board the hovercraft.

I break down. I know they will kill her, she's a threat to them. She always has been. She's strong and she's not fearful of them like most, they want to take her down.

"They'll kill her. How could we let this happen?!"

"I didn't think they'd take her, she's the Capitols favourite girl at the moment. I didn't think they'd risk it" Haymitch answers me swiftly, trying to cover the fact that we may all be responsible for her death.

Suddenly in the corner of the room I notice Finnick is sat on the floor with is head in his hands, "What the hells wrong with you? This was partly your fault!" I shout to him.

"Don't you think I know that? I should of stopped them, they should of taken me" he says, still not taking his head out of his sweaty palms.

"Because they don't want you. They want her, they want to kill her"

At this point Joanna ran in, I hadn't seen her since the games.

"No they won't kill her, I have news. Snow is dead." She announces, a big smile swept over everyone's faces. We all started hugging each other, the Capitol would lose control and the hunger games would stop. The suffering was finally over.

"Not so fast," she continued, "Snow may be dead, but he has a replacement. His grandson." All of our hearts sunk, surely Snow's grandson would be just as awful as Snow himself.

"But he wants change. He's not like Snow at all." Joanna carried on.

A few moments silence continued as we think about the future.

"Well then we must meet him." Haymitch announced. And our hovercraft carried on towards the Capitol, we would get Katniss back and meet this new President. _

Katniss pov

I placed the tight red velvet dress on that had been left on the bed. I had be informed of Snow's death but no real details. I don't want to get my hopes up too much, for all I know his replacement could be just as bad or even worse. I mean he was related to Snow, he couldn't exactly be a bundle of hope and light. None the less I want to meet him, discuss the future for the districts. Most of all discuss the future for district 12, where poverty and suffering had become the norm. I don't want Prim to grow up in a place like that, like I did. She deserved better, everyone did. There was more than enough food for everyone in the Capitol, why couldn't it be shared?

I let my long brown hair fall down in loose curls, applied a little makeup and placed some black heels on my blistered feet. I was used to wearing tight boots at home and in the games, they were best for hunting. I only ever wear heels in the Capitol, and I suppose this occasion deserved it. I missed having Cinna around to tell me what to wear, and I wondered if I'd ever see him again. Or if i'd ever see Peeta again, or my mother and Prim? I even wondered if I'd see Haymitch or Joanna? I even wanted to see Finnick again.

It was just about 8pm, I headed up in the elevator to the top floor where I would meet the new president for dinner. The elevator zoomed up the floors quickly until I reached the very top floor. As the elevator door opened I could see the room was empty, except for one man over by the window looking out over the city. I stepped out of the elevator to get a closer look at him. I noticed his long blonde hair, and muscular figure. He was wearing a tight suit and looked incredibly handsome, even from behind. I walked a little closer to him, and then stood analysing every detail I could of him. At that point he turned around, and that's when I realised how truly handsome he was. His face was perfectly sculpted, with a perfect jaw line and cheek bones. He flashed me a big smile, god he is gorgeous. His piercing blue eyes unnerve me, they were exactly the same as Snows, but his were more gentle and kind.

"Hello Katniss, its lovely to finally meet you. Your wearing the dress I picked out for you, you look amazing," his voice was smooth and silky.

"It's a beautiful dress, thank you sir," i replied anxiously.

"Please, call me Isaac," he said as he flashed a smile at me, and walked closer towards me and didn't stop until our lips were nearly touching. I was frozen, I didn't move, his eyes held me in a trance.

"Isaac I-" I began, but he interrupted me.

"-I'm honestly so pleased to meet you, I have some great ideas for the districts and how to make things better, I thought we could work together... I know you and my grandfather didn't have the best relationship, I'm sorry about that, but I promise you I'm nothing like him. I just want to get to know you Katniss." His smooth voice left me breathless, he was so beautiful. He made me feel so intimidated.

He grabbed my hand and his touch sent shivers down my spine, he stoked my palm with his fingers.

"Please Katniss," he begged.

"Of course I'll help you" I reply. I'm a little lost in his eyes.

Just then the elevator doors flung open and caught us in the middle of a moment. To anyone else this would of looked like a lot more than it actually was. It was Peeta, Haymitch, Finnick and Joanna. My heart felt like it was soaring and sinking at the same time, I was so happy to see them all but at the same time I didn't want our first encounter together again to be as awkward as this was.

"Katniss what are you doing? Who is that?" Peeta said, he looked confused and angry.

"Hello, I'm glad you could all make it. I'm Isaac. Isaac Snow." They all silently gasped, and questions of what they had just interrupted between us were still in their minds.

But I couldn't stop myself anymore, I ran over to them and pulled them all in to a hug.

"_It's over,_" I whispered to them "the suffering in the districts is _over._"


	2. A New Start

After Isaac has gone, we're left alone to discuss our thoughts on his plans. He has some pretty drastic ideas, which I think is great. Something drastic does need to be done. The Capitol can't keep living like kings, whilst those in the districts live like peasants. It's not a fair or diplomatic system. "Katniss, it all sounds great an all, but do you honestly think he's gonna change anything?" Haymitch asks, subtlety was never his strong point, but I really believed in Isaac. "Yes I do. I'm ready to put my faith in someone and actually help them do something, change things! No more violent revolutions." I reply, I know they have no reason to have faith in him, but i at least have to try, for Prim and my mother. Isaac has the power to really change things. "Look all Haymitch is trying to say is don't get your hopes up" Finnick adds, I'm not really sure why he thinks his input is necessary. He doesn't know politics, he knows sex. "Just because he looks good on your eyese Katniss doesn't mean he's good for the districts" Peeta snaps. I knew that was what this was about. "Peeta for the last time nothing happened!" I snap back at him. We all argue a little more, discuss a little more, drink a little more and then decide we really should get some sleep. _ Finnick and I are sharing a floor here in the Capitol, I'm not sure why. Perhaps after earlier Peeta doesn't want to spend any time what so ever with me, but Finnick seriously? We barely know each other. And the few words that we have spoken to each other haven't exactly been pleasant. But he did look out for me in the games, I guess.

The elevator ride is awkward. We barely speak, I don't really want to speak to him that much. "So Katniss you and Isaac seemed pretty close earlier? What will Peeta think..." He asks, breaking the awkward silence and turning it into awkward noise.

"He'll think nothing because nothing happened, I'd only just got there." I reply, I can't be doing with Finnicks obnoxious 'I know everything' attitude.

"Oh come on Katniss I know you don't love Peeta, I know your not even really together. Let me guess Peeta's in love with you but you don't feel the same way? Someone else at home maybe?" He says dramatically, as if its some kind of tragic love story.

"Yes me and Peeta aren't together, but no he doesn't love me, probably just a little crush. And I have a friend at home yes, but he mean doesn't mean anymore than that to me. Just because you don't have anyone at home for you, because your too busy having sex with Capitol women." I feel that last comment hurt him, I shouldn't of said that.

"Your right Katniss, I don't have anyone waiting at home for me because I'm too busy with Capitol women. But do you want to know the truth? I didn't have a choice. It was either be with Capitol women or have my family and loved ones die. Truth is it wasn't worth it. I lost the person I loved more than anything because of the games, she's still alive on the outside but she's barely a conscious person anymore. The games drove her mad. I still have my family, but that's it. A girl that I love that barely recognises me anymore and a family I never see. They tell us that if we win the hunger games we will live our lives as a victor forever, but believe me my life was no life of a victor. And trust me Isaac isn't going to change any of that." The elevator pings and the doors open. "Goodnight Katniss." And with that Finnick walks off to his bedroom, leaving me alone feeling awful for what I said. I had no right to judge him like that.

I get ready into my night clothes but the guilt for what I said to Finnick keeps rising in me. I'm not sure what possesses me to do it but I walk into Finnicks room who is lying wide awake in his bed, topless, attempting to sleep. I crawl under his covers and cuddle up to him. "I'm so sorry Finnick. I had no idea. Can we start again?" I ask, laying my head against his chest. He truly is beautiful and I can hear his heartbeat keeping perfect time. "Of course Katniss. You can make it up to me you know"

"How?"

"Well I'm topless I think it's only fair If you are too-"

"No way fish boy."

"Oh Katniss you know you want to." He says huskily.

"Don't push it. I could kill you quite easily."

"I'd love to see you try. I bet it'd be quite a turn on" I try to slap him, but he dodges and grabs my hand and before I know it we are play fighting.

"Ooh Katniss you are feisty" he purrs.

"Eww stop it" I laugh as we carry on fighting. God he is hot. Before I know it we end up rolling off the bed and I land on top of him. He stares deep into my eyes and that's when I notice how amazing a colour his sea green eyes are. Wow they're breathtaking. His face lights up with a smile as he says "Jesus Katniss at least take me on a date first."

"Or book an appointment" I retaliate, I wonder if that comment was too far after earlier. But luckily he just chuckles,

"Very funny, who would of thought the girl on fire had a sense of humour?" He jokes,

"What can I say, I'm just on fire tonight with these jokes" I reply, my puns really are terrible. He just laughs, with me or at me I'm not sure.

He picks me up bridal style in his big muscular arms, and I wrap my tiny arms around his neck and we both just smile at each other as he lays me in bed and crawls in next to me. As I fall asleep in his arms I think of how me and Finnick are going to be really great friends.

I wake up in the middle of the night screaming. I was having a nightmare about the hunger games. Brutus had stabbed Finnick, Peeta and Johanna and their life was draining from their eyes right in front of me. I could almost feel it, as if it was my own life fading. But before I know it the nightmare has ended and Finnick has his muscular arms wrapped tightly around my small frame. He cups my cheeks with his palms and wipes my tears with his thumbs, "Shhh Katniss its okay, it was all just a nightmare. I'm here girl on fire, I always will be." I have no idea why but it just makes me feel so much better straight away. My breathing eases and settle back down into Finnincks arms as he kisses my forehead, and fall asleep again. I've missed having a friend to comfort me, and Finnick _understands_ me. _ "Thank you for last night Finnick" I say as we make our way down in the elevator the next morning "I felt so embarrassed waking you up because of a stupid nightmare."

"I get them too Katniss, everyone who has had to experience the terror of the hunger games does. Don't be embarrassed, I'm just happy I could help comfort you."

"Thank you fish boy, I think I really misjudged you."

"And of course hugging a barely clothed girl tightly is always a bonus." He adds, with a cheeky smile on his face.

_"Or not"_ I joke.


	3. Finnick, Finnick, Finnick

**_Thank you to all those reading this! This is my first fanfiction, so I'm probably not the best, so reviews are really really appreciated (positive or negative!) I'm intending to write another one alongside this one, so any ideas for that story and this one would also be great. I'm uploaded three chapters in the last day, but my update will slow down a bit now. Thanks again for reading, give me reviews and ideas please- thank you so much! - Meg_**

**Finnick's POV **

Walking through the streets of the Capitol is always funny. Looking at the way they dress, they think they look amazing, whilst anyone with any sense think they look fucking ridiculous. Although they should be happy I keep my thoughts to myself, Johanna on the other hand doesn't. I feel weary walking down the street with her, if anyone merely glances her way she shouts "what you looking at freak." The streets here are so different to my home in district 4, it almost makes me feel sick to see the difference. I can understand why Katniss is so willing to try and help Isaac. She wants to help her family and her friends back in her district. Like me she's known poverty. I wanted to help too, but I soon learned it was pointless. I respect Katniss for trying, but I gave up trusting these Capitol people a while ago. They'll never understand us from the districts. They don't want to, why would they? _Their life is perfect_, when we're kept down. Give us any kind of power and they know we'll pull them down with us.

They drag us out of hell hole homes for their entertainment in the hunger games, and then leave us alone to slowly loose our minds and destroy ourselves in a place so awful, when we truly thought life couldn't get any worse than it was in the districts.

Me and Johanna have become closer friends since our hunger games all those years ago. Victors just have a bond between us, _an understanding_. It's nice for us to get time alone to talk, everyone always thinks she's overly aggressive but she has a great heart. And it's nice to actually still talk to someone I've fucked, it doesn't happen often.

She breaks the friendy silence between us, "So how's living with Everdeen? Fucked her yet?"

"Oh Johanna you _know_ I always take it slow..." I reply with a wink.

"Odair we'd only just met when you seduced me into bed?"

"Well Katniss is _different_... She's better than that" I look to the ground. I don't want to just fuck her, I actually want to be her friend.

"_Oh Odair_. Your falling for her aren't you? I thought you loved-"

"-Annie. No. I love her more than life but not in the same way." My mind travels back to home, back to the days I spent on the beach beside the blue sea with Annie by my side. A smile bigger than life on her face. Life was perfect then, Annie was my past, my present and my future. But the games destroyed us; our minds, our hope and passion for life that had once burned so strong together had been put out. Nothing mattered anymore. I will always hate the Capitol for that, no matter what changes they make now they can never give back what they took from me.

Johanna notices I'm lost in my thoughts and awakens me, "Katniss is beautiful, no doubt, but you barely know her. She could be fucking loony."

"I'm not in love with her Johanna, I just like spending time with her. And not in the way I _usually_ enjoy spending time with women" I pause to wink "She makes me forget the past and makes me hopeful for the future, usually no one can do that. Besides I've seen the way you look at Peeta..." I smirk at her, I can always read people's feelings.

"What do you mean?" She snaps.

"You look at him like you don't want to throw an axe in his face, you look at him like you..._like him_." Johanna's face softened, and she blushed a little bit. It was her way of saying 'yes I do like him' without having to face the embarrassment of saying the words.

"If you dare say anything Odair, I'll throw my axe in your face." She mutters, she always wants to retain her angry, don't mess with me image. Doesn't bother me, it used to come in handy in the bedroom.

**Peeta's POV**

I figured since Finnick and Johanna were going on a walk, I'd ask Katniss. It doesn't mean I forgive her for last night. But I can't bare to fight with her, we've been through too much together. She's saved my life many times, and I think I've returned the favour a few times. "Katniss, if you like Isaac just tell me okay? You owe me that at least." I say, I fear that might make things worse.

"Peeta seriously for the last time, nothing happened and I don't like him." She says angrily, probably sick of the same interrogation. I'm only worried about her. I know what life's like back in district 12, I grew up their too. But that doesn't mean I'm going to throw all my hope into one man to change things, especially not since he's related to the man that caused all of this.

"Okay Katniss, I believe you" I lie.

"Thank you Peeta, so how's life with Johanna?" She's says with a wink, as if she's expecting it to be awful, its great actually.

"Really good, _actually_." I snap back.

"Woah what's up with you?" She asks me, what does she think? I've developed some feelings for Johanna, she's nothing like what people think.

"What's life like with Finnick Odair?" I retaliate back at her,

"It's great, _actually_" she replies with a wink. What the hell does that mean?!

But before I have a chance to ask her, we bump into Johanna and Finnick. It's taking every ounce of my strength to let Katniss go, there's no way I'm going to let her go to someone like Isaac or Finnick. They'll never deserve her.

**Finnick's POV**

My face lights up at the sight of her. It's like the girl on fire lights a fire in me. It's not like I'm in love with her or anything, but she has shown me happiness that I haven't known in such a long time. I can't bare to be apart from Annie, she is my best friend, but Katniss makes it bearable, unfortunately to the point where I forget Annie altogether... Especially when I look into those beautiful grey orb like eyes of hers, that show her beautiful inner strength and character an oh god I've been staring too long, she's probably noticed. I look to Peeta, "Would it be okay if I steal Katniss away from you for a little while? I'd like to take her to my favourite restaurant. They do clams like at home" I say with a smile as I drift back in my thoughts to collecting clams with my father.

"Finnick Odair are you asking me on a _date_?" She asks,

"Yes I suppose I am" I purr, with a wink for good measure. I hear Peeta make gagging noises. Even better.

"But what will everyone in the Capitol say about it? Will it be on TV? I don't want my mother and Prim and Gale thinking into it too much..." God she thinks way too much.

"Everdeen, a nice guy wants to take you to his favourite restaurant and give you a taste of his home district that he _misses very much_. What's so wrong about that?" I know she'll say yes now.

"Well now that you've put it like _that_ fish boy, how can I turn you down? Is this what you do with all your ladies, because you know I'm not like that Odair-"

"-I know Katniss, I'm just taking my new roomie to a nice restaurant. I don't expect anything, _well maybe a shower together_-"

"-Finnick!" I laugh at her shouts, she looks hot when she gets a bit angry.

"I'm joking, I'm joking! Lets go, tables booked for 25 minutes time and your not even ready yet! Lets buy you a _new sexy dress_" I say huskily, she just laughs as I lead her away from Peeta and Johanna.

I don't know where this is going, this thing between me and Katniss, but I do love spending time with her. And I'm not sure how long I can bare sleeping next to _that_ and not _having_ it to myself.


	4. Take me to the districts

**_Hi guys! I'm unsure whether to continue this, it hasn't had a great response :( so reviews are really helpful, thank you_**

**Katniss POV **

"The clams taste really good" I say, scoffing them down. But Finnick isn't looking at my face, he's looking at my cleavage. Now I know why he was so eager for me to pick this dress, every time I lean to get some more food from the centre of our little table I show him a little bit more than I realised.

"Hey fish boy, my face is up here." I say with a snap, I wasn't really angry with him, I know he's Finnick Odair, who is completely and utterly sex-driven. That's just part of the Finnick package, and I loved that. No matter how vile and sexist it really is.

"I know Katniss, but your face is _one_ wonderful thing to look at, down here there's _two_ wonderful things" he says with that cheeky, classic Finnick Odair smile. But I wonder how many ladies he's actually taken on a date before. A lot with Annie I suppose, I guess she kinda is his girlfriend. I understand that he's just playing around with me, we're just good friends, and that is great.

"Haha Finnick" I say sarcastically, "well your face isn't going to be any kind of wonderful after I'm finished with it if you keep looking down there." I pick up my fork in threat, he looks up to my face with a smile,

"I do love it when your feisty Katniss." Oh and there's the classic Finnick Odair wink.

"Your never picking out my clothes again" I say with a laugh, he'd actually spent ages looking around the shop trying to find the perfect dress for me before finally deciding on this tight red lace one.

"Oh but Katniss I saw some great underwear in there that would look just _perfect_ on you" he flirts, I return a smile but that's it. There's no way I'm shopping with him again. Although the clothes were free, but mostly because Finnick flirted with them all and all the shop workers loved him. I guess I'm just going to have to get used to that when I'm around him; there's always going to be girls throwing themselves at him and I'm always going to be his _worst_ option. Not that I am an option.

"One day Katniss I'm going to take you to district 4, we're going to go out and collect some clams and I'm going to cook them for you and they'll be even better than these ones" Finnick boasts, even though he's saying something happy I can feel the sadness in his voice, I bet he misses it there, I bet he misses her.

"Finnick will you describe her to me... Will you describe Annie?" I ask him anxiously, I wanna know more about her and how she managed to capture Finnick Odairs heart. She must really be the only girl he's ever loved.

Finnick puts his knife and fork down, and gulps his last mouthful of food as if describing her is going to need every ounce of his concentration.

"Annie Cresta is _indescribable_. She is the most beautiful, pure human being I have ever encountered. She has no bad thoughts of anyone, she is innocent in every sense of the word. She is the opposite to me, and shows me life beyond my horrible ways. She has long brown hair, and the most amazing coloured green eyes. Ever since she saw her fellow tribute from her district beheaded she's suffered some mental problems, she laughs for no reason, and covers her ears to hide the screams she hears in her memories, often I'm the only one that can calm her down. I didn't always love her like I do, she crept up on me."

Wow I think to myself. What can I say to that? This girl has his heart and will _always_ have his heart. And as amazing as it is that Finnick Odair _loves_ someone, I can't help but feel a tinge of jealousy.

"What about you? This guy you have waiting for you at home, describe him." _Gale_.

"Gale? Well he's pretty indescribable too, he's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. He's always been there for me and he says he always will be and I trust him. I always thought growing up that I'd marry him, but now I've been so many places and met so many people I'm not sure anymore. But I can't wait to see him." I really do miss him.

"Katniss when we get the chance come to district 4 with me? I want to show you the sea, take you fishing and introduce you to Annie. I know she'd love you."

"Okay Finnick, if I can take you to district 12 and take you hunting, take you to our markets and introduce you to Gale?"

"Deal. Now come on let's go, I'm gonna make some cake when we get back."

As we sit eating our cake and discussing politics and ways to improve things within the districts ready for my meeting with Isaac tomorrow, the TV shows images of me and Finnick out on our date, whilst a panel of 'Capitol celebs' discuss our '_romance_' in way more detail than I ever thought possible.

We're best friends, _nothing more._


	5. The Interviews

**_Thank you for the reviews! They're really helpful, keep them coming!_**

There is no doubt that Isaac is mysterious. No one was even aware that President Snow had had any friends, let alone family and a grandson. As I walked into Isaac's meeting room I noticed him standing by the window and staring out over the city, _again_. I wonder where he grew up, I wonder why no one ever knew who he was, why he was never introduced at parties. I mean he's very handsome, he could easily of been the capitols darling. And yet...he doesn't even look like he's from the Capitol. He has no strange and eccentric style like most Capitol people, he doesn't have their accent or their dialect. He really is rather mysterious, but for some reason I trust him. I probably shouldn't and I may come to regret it, but there's no way that I want any more revolutions. And he seems like the best option going at the moment.

Yet it's strange, that after such a prominent revolution the Capitol carries on as if nothing happened. Isaac carries on as if nothing happened to his grandfather. President Snow was executed on live television to millions of people across the Capitol and all the districts. Everyone, including the people in the Capitol, rejoiced when the gun shot was heard and Snows lifeless body collapsed in front of them. People were happy when the cameras zoomed in on the blood pouring out of his head. People were excited he was dead. Everyone wanted change. And yet now, here we are carrying on the same as if nothing happened... When everything happened.

"Katniss? Katniss?" Isaac says with a smile, interrupting my thought pattern. Probably for the best.

"Oh sorry, I was just a bit lost in my thoughts" I reply, feeling a little rude.

"Now Katniss I wish to discuss a few things with you for the districts. I have some ideas I want to run by you, it won't take long. I know you have interviews with Ceasar later"

"Sure I'd love to help" I give him a faint smile, I feel a little uneasy around him. But I want to help the districts, if the hunger games was for anything let it be for this. Isaac presses a few buttons on the meeting table and suddenly a 3D map of the districts appears, rising up from the table. I can see my home, and the mountains and the lakes that surround it. And then I see it; District 4. I can see the vast sea, I can even smell its saltiness. It looks amazing, just like Finnick described it.

"Right as you can see the little red dots point out the main industries in each district and where their located." I notice the little red dots on the fishing harbour in district 4, and the dots on the coal mines in district 12. I wonder if Gale's there.

"I believe Katniss that more industry is needed in each district. Factories, mills etc making things for the Capitol, allowing them to benefit from our wealth."

"Why not just distribute the wealth more equally?" I ask, a little angered by his comment.

"It's never that easy Katniss, their going to have to build their future themselves. I can only help. I was also thinking heads of each district, which can be voted for."

"I like _that_ idea." I say, that is a good idea and I can kind of see where he's coming from with the industry point of view. I stay a little longer to hear a few more pointless ideas, but I respect that he's trying. It's more than his grandfather ever did. I wonder why _he_ cares so much?

_**Later on... **_

**_Hello everyone! I know this is the night you've all been waiting for, well I certainly have! Tonight we have the victors of the 75th Hunger Games, who all managed to escape the arena! We'll be getting all the gossip from Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Haymitch and Johanna! We've got quite a night in store, now lets see some of their highlights!_**

_Highlights? _I think to myself as a montage of all our best kills appears on a large screen, as the audience scream with joy at the brutality of our kills. I get no satisfaction from watching people die, it will haunt me until my final moment and perhaps even beyond death. There will be no moment where I forget, or no moment where I let go; it will always be at the back of my mind. I, Katniss Everdeen, was in the hunger games, twice. I killed people and watched their life drain in front of me for my own protection. I am guilty, I am a murderer, I do not deserve to live...

"Katniss?" Finnick says, shaking my shoulders. "You looked a bit lost in your thoughts, bad thoughts..."

"Oh right, yeah. Just thinking about the games."

"Try not to think too deeply Katniss. But I can always help you take your mind off things?" He gives me a wink. I decide to play along.

"Actually, sex sounds pretty good right now? That storage cupboard looks pretty empty, I think we have a few minutes before the interviews start?" Finnick just stares at me wide eyed, and pretty unsure of how to react.

"Oh girl on fire I wish you weren't joking" he says with a wink and a smirk.

Peeta's interview is first, so we watch from backstage on the big screen. He's in a white suit, which almost matches his bleach blonde hair. He walks on stage, loving all the attention he's getting from the ladies in the audience. Well I suppose he is single now. Caesar stands up and shakes his hand, and Peeta pulls him in to a hug.

"It's Peeta Mellark!" Caesar shouts to audience, who all roar in appreciation."Now, now ladies calm down, unfortunately Peeta is taken!" Caesar says with a wink, but Peeta jumps in before he has a chance to say anything else,

"-actually Caesar I'm single now." He says whist looking to the ground, as if he's deeply hurt by it. He better not blame this on me.

"No more girl on fire?!" Ceasar says wide eyed.

"Afraid not, it didn't work out."

"Seeing anybody else yet?"

"Nope. Any of you ladies interested?" Peeta says turning towards the audience and winking. Suddenly there's an uproar, all the women stand up with their arms in the air, screaming to get his attention. Eventually Caesar manages to calm them all down and asks him a few more questions about the games, about me and about his future. I'm sure all of the women loved it.

As Peeta exits the stage and comes backstage, I see Johanna run it to him and shouting at him. _What the hells that about?_ Before I have a chance to ask, Finnick taps me and I turn to him.

"My turn, wish me luck" he says and leaves me with a wink.

Entering the stage Finnick gets an even better response than Peeta did, I think even a couple of women fainted. He was the capitol's darling.

"Finnick Odair ladies and gentlemen!" Finnick turns to the audience and gives them his classic smile, even I admit it makes me go weak at the knees. Finnick takes the seat next to Caesar and the interview begins.

"Now Finnick, your out of the games for good. What's the next step for you?"

"Well your all going to be surprised by this, but I actually really want to settle down with someone now. Probably move back to district 4, start a family perhaps." Caesar and the whole audience look genuinely shocked by his comment. I wonder why for a few moments and then a realise all they know is Capitol Finnick, Finnick in a mask. I know the real Finnick.

"Woah. Have you got in anyone in mind?" Annie.

"I have actually."

"Fancy letting us in on our identity?" Caesar says, turning to the audience and giving them a wink.

"I've gotta keep some things a secret Caesar"

"Could it be _Katniss Everdeen_? We've all the pictures of your date last night."

"Perhaps Caesar, perhaps." Oh my god, he can't be serious? He's not serious. Is he? I can hear all the women screaming, they must hate me.

"Anyone would be crazy not to make a try for her." Aww I'm flattered. Even if it is a lie. Caesar asks a few more questions about the games and about district 4, before its my turn for an interview.

As me a Finnick pass each other at the stage interest I give him an annoyed look, which he simply replies to with a wink. I stumble onto the stage in my high heels, i don't think I'll ever get used to them. The screams of excitement from the audience at seeing me always give me a confidence boost whilst having an interview. I remind myself that these people are genuinely interested in my life, but I'm expecting most of these questions to be about Finnick after his interview.

"It's the girl on fire!" Caesar shouts towards me and the audience. I almost trip a little bit, and fall slightly into my seat which luckily Caesar just smiles a little bit at and makes a comment about me falling head over heels.

"Now Katniss, we've just been having a little chat with Finnick..."

"Oh yeah?" I ask with a wink, I might as well play along with what Finnick's started.

"How did he ask you on a date?"

"Well you all know Finnick, he's quite a romantic. He asked to take me to his favourite restaurant, and when I accepted he took me shopping for something to wear. It was very sweet." The audience 'awws' but I'm not sure if its sarcastic or not. When I think about t what Finnick did was very sweet of him.

"Awwww! What a sweet pair you make. Do you think there's a future for you two?"

"Well Caesar, I'll have to keep you updated on that one!" I say with a wink. After a few more questions about the games and about my failed relationship with Peeta, and I'm free to go.

Johanna's interview is short and certainly not sweet. She's angry, even more so than usual. I wonder if it has anything to do with the argument with Peeta I saw earlier.

Haymitch's interview is also short, after he collapses drunk on stage to the shock of the audience who seemed disgraced. Haymitch never was the capitols favourite.

When all the interviews are over I pull Finnick upstairs our floor, I need to ask him about all the things he told Caesar. I sit on our sofa and drag him to the spot next to me. "What the hell was all that about Odair?"

"What the interview? It was about you..."

"Yes I know that, but why!?"

"Don't start with me Everdeen, you played along with it. I think you rather like the idea of us" he says with a classic Finnick Odair wink. That might work for the audience of Capitol women but not for me.

"Keep wishing Fish Boy." He can be so arrogant sometimes, understandably so though I suppose. He does have women throwing themselves at him, but I'm not like them.

"Oh I will. And as hot as you are girl on fire-" he pauses to chuckle at his pun "-it was all for the cameras"

"_Good_." I reply.

But was it? Part of me wishes that everything he said was actually true. But he has Annie...

He's _Finnick Odair_, the beautiful salty-smelling sea boy and I'm Katniss Everdeen from district 12, who's shoots pigeons with a bow.

I'm his best friend, _that's all I'll ever be._


	6. The Appeal

**_I've had some great reviews! Thank you to everyone that's read + reviewed, it means so much and its great motivation to keep writing this story. This chapter reveals what's going to be happening in the next few chapters, and there's a big Katniss + Finnick moment! The chapter after this one is gonna clear up that argument between Johanna and Peeta, so you'll just have to wait a bit longer for that :) but we are for now with 'The Appeal' - Meg_**

Me and Finnick had spent the evening talking about our lives, whilst eating a chocolate cake that Finnick had made. He was actually a really great cook. We ate a half the cake each and discussed our love lives a little more in depth. I told him about Peeta and how we had met, and how our relationship had been planned for the cameras to suppress a revolution. I told him that I never really loved Peeta, and that although Peeta had a little crush on me it was never as serious as the Capitol made out. I felt so guilty about how I had treated Peeta, but in the end it had saved our lives. And then I asked Finnick about Annie...

"So Annie is waiting for you at home...?" I asked cautiously, her name usually provoked a dangerous emotion in Finnick. But surprisingly he replied calmly, almost complacent to her fate.

"Perhaps. She loves me and I love her. But I don't love her romantically, as if she is my one and only. I used to but not anymore. I think I am ready to move on, finally."

"Did you love her a lot?"

"With all my heart. But she's not that Annie anymore, and I'm okay with that. It's time for me to find someone new, the one I'm supposed to spend my life with."

"Fed up of Capitol women ey?" I smirked, not sure if my response was the right one.

"The sex was only ever mediocre at best. I need someone with fire and passion, someone to make love to not just to have sex with" he smiled in a way I had never seen him smile before, he smiled with a deep, and pure happiness. He really is ready to settle down with someone special I think. He is not the Finnick Odair I had expected to meet in the games. That was all a mask for the Capitol.

"What about you? Ready for some _lurrrrveee making_ with someone?" he says in a smooth and sarcastic voice. I suddenly turn bright red, realising I'm going to have to tell _the Finnick Odair_ that I am still very much a virgin. Brilliant.

"Actually... Just some plain sex would be a start..." I say anxiously awaiting his jokes at how pathetic I am.

"Oh, you mean your still a virgin? I had no idea, I just presumed-"

"-that me and Peeta did it" I interrupt "no we didn't. It wouldn't of been right. Besides I wanted to wait for the right person... Pathetic I know."

"Katniss that's not pathetic at all. Your first time should be with someone you really love and trust"

"Was your first time with Annie?" I ask.

"No it wasn't actually. It was some Capitol woman that had paid millions to be the one to take my virginity. Snow had arranged it. When I got out of the games I was 14, but he had people already lined up for the minute I turned 16 and it was legal." How awful I thought. I'm so glad that snow isn't around to make my life miserable, but it would never make up for Finnicks ordeal.

"I'm sorry Finnick. We should talk about something else..."

"Yes about how disappointed I am that I'm not going to be able to have sex with the girl on fire because she's still a virgin, and its morally incorrect for a virgin to fuck _Finnick Odair_" He jokes at me with his seductive smile. I knew flirty Finnick couldn't be kept away for too long, and it was nice to know all sides of Finnick. I realised I had completely misjudged him, he was broken inside and just needed someone to love him.

"And if you taste half as good as you look then-" he continues

"-ok Finnick. That's enough." I laugh pushing him of the sofa. But he grabs hold of my arm and takes me with him.

As me and Finnick are having a laughing fit Joanna and Peeta walk in, followed by Isaac.

"Sorry for interrupting you and a guy, _again_ Katniss." Peeta says sarcastically, whilst looking from Finnick to Isaac and shooting daggers.

"Don't worry Peeta, me and Katniss finished sex about 5 minutes ago. You didn't interrupt anything. I'm surprised you didn't hear us earlier though, Katniss was screaming my name like-" Peeta's face is distraught, but Finnick is joking of course.

But I interrupt before it goes too far. "-_very funny Finnick._" I say to clear the air. Peeta catches on that he was joking.

"Believe me Peeta if we had been having sex, you _definitely_ would of heard us." Finnick says with a deeply seriously look on his face, before relaxing into a seductive smile.

Isaac clears his throat, to reassure us of his presence. So we all look to him, wondering what on earth he has to say.

**Finnicks POV **

I look deeply at Isaac Snow, analysing his attractiveness. I conclude that he is nowhere near as attractive as me. Yet I look at Katniss and Joanna and their staring at him as if he is the most amazing thing they've ever seen. Katniss has never looked at me like that, I, supposed to be the attractive one. I wonder what Isaac's intentions really are, not only for the future of the districts but also with us...? He seems very keen on Katniss and I wonder what his Intensions are with her. I look to Peeta and he seems just as unsure about him as I do, but Katniss really believes he is going to be the one to change everything. And for me, I think he probably will. But not in a good way.

"I'm just here to tell you that I'll be leaving the Capitol for the next few months. I'm going on a tour of the districts, to see what needs to be changed. I was wondering if Katniss, if you would like to accompany me? So you can help me first hand to change things." Isaac announces. But god dammit, the way he said it, there's no way Katniss can refuse. But actually, Katniss looks unsure and looks to me to try and gage my opinion. I give her a blank, yet disapproving, look.

"Urm... I will. But only it Finnick, Haymitch, Peeta and Joanna can come with me." She looks stern, she will not back down on that. That's what I love about her. Isaac replies with an angry sounding '_of course they can_.'

We're told to be ready to leave late tomorrow night, before Isaac leaves shortly followed by Joanna and Peeta who leave quickly and quietly, except for one snide comment from Peeta "Maybe you should install a bell, that way I won't interrupt anymore intimate moments."

When the elevator door closes and there gone, me and Katniss just burst out laughing. _ **Katniss POV **

I change into a silk slip dress to sleep in and let me hair down from its tight bun. I walk into the room where me and Finnick sleep together, in the most innocent sense of the word. Finnick has become my best friend, we spend everyday together and he knows how to comfort me when I've had a nightmare and I do the same for him. That's why I love him. I think I've just fallen a bit for his charm.

Finnicks eyes light up and gaze at me as I walk towards the bed in my red lace slip that Effie had given me. "Eyes off Odair" I say, smirking seductively, but Finnick doesn't even attempt to cover up the fact he's staring at me. To be fair, he's just in his underwear too so I'm gazing at him.

"Says you Everdeen, I'll stop staring at you if you stop staring at me." He purrs at me, whilst giving me a cheeky wink. "Or we could just have sex. But oh wait no, you have to ruin it virgin don't you" he jokes. I pretend to be hurt by his joke, an he pulls me in for a hug. After a few moments he releases me from his hold and looks into my grey eyes with his beautiful sea green ones, he places a strand of my hair behind my ear, "you know I don't mean that, I'm glad that your not just willing to give it up for anyone. I wish I could've had that option." He says seriously, but continues with a flirty tone "Besides you should be proud of me, I haven't had sex with anyone since before the games. That _1 whole month_ girl on fire" he says, I laugh at his attempt to relate to me. "What's so funny?" He smirks, pulling me down onto the bed and wrapping his arms around me.

"Is sex really that important?" I ask.

"Well, no I don't miss it with those Capitol women. But with the right person sex is the most perfect thing you can do with a person." He responds, but I still find it strange to see this side of Finnick Odair.

"Oh. Well I've never really felt the appeal." I say, settling into his arms and pulling the blanket over me.

"Never felt the appeal?" He sounds shocked, no I've never felt the appeal I question myself. "Oh Katniss you really need me to _show_ you the appeal."

"What makes you think you could do that fish boy-" but I'm interrupted by Finnicks perfect lips crashing onto my lips. My first proper kiss that isn't staged, although I suppose this is just Finnicks way of being well _Finnick_. The kiss keeps developing, becoming deeper both physically and emotionally. The hand of Finnicks that had cupped my left cheek was now making its way down my body to my thigh, and making its way up underneath my red night dress. Finnicks tongue explores my mouth, and I return the favour. But I have absolutely no idea what to do with my hands, so I settle on resting them on his chest. God I've never felt his muscles like this before, they are amazing.

Suddenly I feel a surge of emotion, I just want to get closer to him, I feel sexually exited. So I move my body closer to his, and move my hands down to his, wow fully erect, member.

And that's the exact point Finnick removes his hands and his lips from mine, leaving just an arrogant,'I'm so impressed with myself' smirk. Making me shocked and confused.

"Well girl on fire, I do believe I just _showed_ you the appeal. Goodnight Katniss." He purrs, he was very self-impressed. He pulled me into his arms again and laid me down in the blanket and that night I dreamt of Finnick. _Dammit_.


	7. The Confusion

Now that Finnick had shown me the appeal, I couldn't get rid of it. I just wanted to keep kissing him again and again and again. But obviously, I couldn't. It would ruin our friendship. Last night was just Finnicks way of being _Finnick_, it didn't mean anything to him. But for some reason it meant _everything_ to me. My feelings for Finnick were changing, I think that just maybe I'm falling for Finnick Odair. And what a very stupid thing to do that is.

When I woke up my muscular pillow was in the kitchen making me breakfast. I quickly get changed into a short, revealing dress (I'm trying to impress here) and walk into the kitchen. Of course Finnick is still only in his underwear. He's made heart shaped chocolate chip pancakes, how cute I think sarcastically. Last night showed me that Finnick Odair is never just cute.

"Morning Katniss" he says with a wink, passing me my plate of pancakes and sitting next to me "you really were a girl on fire last night you know."

"Very funny Odair. I knew you were just a slimy fish boy" I say with a wink of my own.

"Slimy fish boy? I went about it very tactically actually, and I don't believe slimy fish boy was what was going through your mind last night, i think it was more like 'oh Finnick, fuck me Finnick, oh-"

"-alright, alright. I just feel sorry for you, you can't have sex with me because I'm a virgin" I smile seductively, trying to tease him.

"It's not that I _can't_, it's that I _won't_. It's a moral thing, it should be special. I don't want your first time to be with me." He says, trying to smile but actually he just looks sad. Theres a moments pause as my mind assesses what he just said, did he just reject me?

"Good because I don't want my first time to with you either" I lie. I felt so angry with him, I don't know why. I felt rejected. I know he's trying to do the right thing, but maybe he just doesn't realise that I want my first time to be with him. He's my best friend and potentially even more than that to me. I let my feeling of rejection take over and turn to anger. I stand up and push my plate of pancakes away, "I'm not hungry. I'm going to get a shower and then I'm going to meet Peeta." I snap, making my way into the bedroom and slamming the door shut on Finnick and my feelings. Whatever is going on between me and Finnick has to stop. Now.

Half an hour later I emerge wearing my shortest dress, and best shoes yet still managing to pull off a casual look. I want to impress but I don't want to look like I'm trying to hard. Finnick has got dressed and has tidied up everywhere.

"Katniss, you stormed off before I could ask what was wrong?" He says, standing up and walking towards me. I avert his gaze and start sifting through my handbag as if I'm looking for something.

"I didn't storm off. I was just in a rush to see Peeta." I say, continuing rustling in my bag.

"Oh..." He looks a bit hurt.

"Well we're all leaving the Capitol tonight. I wanted one last hot dog from the Park stand. Peeta said he'd take me." I pause and gage his reactions, emotionless as per usual.

"I'd better go." I add and leave without saying another word.

I step out of the elevator and see Peeta is stood already waiting for me. Why couldn't I like him in the way of should've done? He'd of been so good for me. He'd of looked after me, he'd never lead me on like Finnick has.

Who am I kidding? Finnick never led me on. I knew what he was like, and I wilfully let myself fall for him.

Peeta notices me and his face lights up with a big, gorgeous smile. I smile back at him as I walk towards him. I only saw him last night, but it feels like so much has happened since then. I pull him into my arms and hug him tightly, he seems surprised at first but relaxes into my grip. I release him from my hug and we smile at each other for a moment.

"You ready to get some hot dogs?" Peeta says with a smile.

"Sure thing." I reply. I intertwine my arm with his, he looks shocked again by our touch, but relaxes as we walk out the door towards the park.

** Finnick POV **

I knock as hard as I possibly can on Johanna's apartment door and continue you until she opens the door angrily.

"The fuck Finnick?!" She snaps, opening the door wrapped in nothing but a short towel.

"You need to tell Katniss!" I snap back at her.

"Tell her what?" She replies dumbly. She knows what I'm talking about.

"About you and Peeta! She has a right to know!"

"We'll tell her on the tour of the districts at some point..." She steps back inside her apartment and starts drying her hair with a towel. I follow her inside and shut the door, taking a seat on the sofa.

"That's not soon enough. She's out with Peeta at the moment."

"They're getting hotdogs Finnick. I'm not exactly worried." She says with a smirk. I bury my head in my hands.

"But she's angry with me. Peeta is always there for her, that's why she's gone to him. God knows what she might try. And you honestly think Peeta will reject her? No offence, but he was in love with her for a hell of a long while. They went through a lot together, there's gotta be some feelings still there." Johanna suddenly looks worried.

"What the fuck did you do now Finnick?"

"I kissed her."

"Why?! You know that's dangerous ground!"

"I couldn't help myself Johanna, I like her... More than I ever thought I would. It started as a game, but I fell for her. It's getting worse, I might even lov-"

"-don't even say it! What about Annie, huh? Have you forgotten about her? Katniss obviously has feelings for you, you shouldn't of kissed her. It just makes things more complicated. Besides you know Isaac has his eyes on her."

"Things between me and Annie are over! I told you that. She's my best friend but that's all. But things with Katniss are different, I'm falling for her fast. I don't care about Isaac, I want Katniss and if he wants her too then, well, he'll have to put up a very good fight."

"Whatever. Then maybe you should be telling Katniss this? C'mon, I'll get changed and then we'd better find them before anything happens."

** Katniss PoV**

"Well that was the best hot dog I've ever eaten." I say, wiping the ketchup from my lips. Peeta just smiles at my attempt to be ladylike.

"You can take the girl out of district 12, but you can never take district 12 out of the girl." Peeta says, and we both start laughing hysterically.

"Are you looking forward to going back?" I ask him.

"Hmm. At the moment, we're in a dream world here in the Capitol. I guess reality seems a little scary right now."

"Yeah. Agreed."

I lay my head on Peeta's shoulder, and look up into his eyes. Our lips are so close. I mean its not like we've never kissed before, but its certainly been a while. And I kinda wanna kiss him... Although, mostly just to get the thoughts of Finnick out of my head.

Suddenly I hear Johanna and Finnick shouting our names, and we quickly put some distance between our lips but its clear they saw. Not sure why it'd matter to them though.

"Erm Peeta, what the hell are you doing?!" Johanna shouts at him.

"I, erm, we-" he stutters.

"-you know what. We need to tell her." Johanna replies defensively.

Finnick takes the seat on the bench next to me.

"Tell me what?" I ask, suddenly very confused.

"That me and Peeta are together." Johanna says, pulling Peeta into her arms.

I'm not exactly sure how to react. The only constant thing in my life, Peeta, isn't going to be constant anymore. I just stand up, and let the tears flood down my face and run. Run away from all of them. They'd all lied to me. How long had this been going on for? Is this why they'd been arguing at the interviews that'd day? Come to mention it, I'd seen looks between them and whispering to each other. Oh god. I run all the way back to my floor.

Finnick follows me.

"-you knew? You knew and you didn't tell me? Why? Is this what they were arguing about the day of the interviews, when Peeta said he was single...was he with Johanna?" I break down even more. I don't even know why I'm crying, I don't feel that way about Peeta. I suppose I'm just hurt because I thought he felt that way about me.

"They wanted to tell you Katniss, I'm sorry."

"Finnick I want to have sex with you." I say, honestly but scared of his response "I want you."

I pull him in for a kiss, pulling him on top of me. Our kiss deepens as I let his tongue enter my mouth, he wants me too I can feel it. His unties my dress and I let it slip down, leaving me in just my underwear. I take off his top and his jeans, leaving him in just his underwear with his erection protruding through it and pushing against my area. Finnick unclasps my bra, his lips never parting mine, and as we both slip of our underwear we stop to stare at each others naked bodies for a while.

**Finnick POV **

Wow. She looks _amazing_. All of this feels so right. I want to so much. And I know its wrong, I know she just wants to get back at Peeta but my own feelings for Katniss are getting in the way of stopping her from throwing herself at me. Whilst we kiss I move me hands all over her perfect shaped body, before settling by her lower lips and letting one of my fingers slide in an out of her. I listen to her gentle moans, that I knew would soon become screams. I move my mouth down to her breasts, and lightly nipple and suck them, her moans become deeper and louder as I quicken the pase with my fingers. She returns the favour I'm giving her by grabbing hold of my member and rubbing it up and down, I moan with pleasure.

"Now Finnick, now I need you." Is all she says, and that's all I need. I get on top of her and enter inside of her, "I'm sorry this is going to hurt." She lets out a little moan of pain, which soon turn to screams of pleasure. Our hands are all over each other, our lips kissing passionately. I can feel her tighten as she gets closer, her screams getting louder and louder. The passion is rising in me as I get closer, until we both release whilst screaming each others names. I fall by the side of her, out of breath. For the first time in my life I just made love to a girl, not just sex but something far deeper and more meaningful. And as I lay there looking at her I know that I, Finnick Odair, am in love with Katniss Everdeen, my girl on fire. Fuck. _

** Katniss POV **

I get up and change into a short black dress, and tie my hair in a plait to the side. Finnick is staring at me and I know what he must be thinking.

"Finnick this wasn't about Peeta, sure I was angry but I did this because I wanted to, because I like you, I trust you... It was special."

"Katniss, this was special for me too. You have no idea how much-"

"-but that's it. You made my first time special. But we're just friends right? This can't carry on." I try to act like it doesn't bother me, but really its breaking me.

"Yes, I know" Finnick says, giving me a slight smile, "Finnick Odair doesn't do relationships." He jokes.

Being with him would be risky, _I love him_, and he doesn't feel the same way. I need to just be his friend.


	8. -AUTHORS NOTE-

Sorry the layout went all strange in the last chapter :/ iPad is messing up which is one of the reasons I haven't been updating. So sorry, I'm trying to sort it. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming please! Meanwhile I'll try and fix the layout :) 


	9. The feeling

**_More reviews = quicker updates! It's strange because this story gets quite a lot of views but barely any reviews, which just makes me think people read it and hate it haha. Anyways, I've got around 30 more chapters planned out for this story and ideas are always appreciated! -Meg_**

* * *

I give Finnick a big hug. I look into his sea green eyes and remind myself of exactly how beautiful he really is, too beautiful for me. He smiles at me and the dimples it creates is his skin are the most perfect thing I've ever seen. He muscular arms wrap tightly around me and flashbacks, from the way he wrapped his arms around me last night as he thrusted in and out of me, fly through my mind. He was right, sex was the most perfect thing you could do with a another person and the fact that I love him had made it so much better.

"You alright Katniss?" Finnick asked me, looking deep into my dull, grey eyes.

"Did I ever tell you green is my favourite colour Finnick?" I tell him.

"No. But the way you always stare intently at my eyes kinda gave it away. I knew it the first day we met. Do you remember that day Katniss?"

"Yes. You offered me sugar cubes, freaked me out a bit." Finnick simply laughed.

"I thought you were absolutely beautiful. A stubborn pain in the arse, but, absolutely beautiful none the less." Finnick said.

I felt a massive smile grow on my face. He thought I was beautiful the first time he met me. That day when I was so fucking angry with the world and my face was covered in angry show makeup that made me look like a tangerine with big black eyeliner slits for eyes. He still thought I was beautiful.

"Green wasn't always my favourite colour. I mean the grass near my home certainly didn't make me fall in love with the colour, it was always malnourished and dull. But when I saw your eyes, your gorgeous sea green eyes, they were the most beautiful things I'd ever seen." I said, and his face lit up with a smile. We were having one of those strange conversations we sometimes have, where nothing really flows yet everything seems so relevant to the moment. We were finding out things about one another, learning.

"In the games, my view of you changed. You were obviously still beautiful on the outside, but I was starting to see it on the inside too. When I saw the way you looked after everyone, including me, when you had no reason too other than pure compassion I started looking at you differently. You could do no wrong in my eyes, you still can't. Your still a beautiful, stubborn, pain in the arse incredible girl that I can't help but lo-" and he stopped. What was he going to say?

"Jesus Katniss, what time are we meeting them for lunch?" He continued. Well that was completely off topic.

"Erm, about now I suppose." I respond blandly.

"We better get going then." He says as he drags me into the elevator smiling.

We make our way out to meet Haymitch, Peeta and Joanna for lunch. When we reach the restaurant I spot them already sat at a table in the corner. Alcohol already waiting at the table.

Me and Finnick take the seats opposite Joanna, Peeta and Haymitch. Peeta immediately begins to talk before I've barely sat down,

"look I'm so sorry about yesterday I-" he starts.

"-its okay Peeta. I shouldn't of just ran off like that. So you and Joanna ey?" I wink. Peeta opens his mouth to begin to respond, but gets distracted by Johanna. She starts sniffing at me like a dog, what the hell is she doing? She carries on for a few seconds before swiftly pulling away from me and crossing her arms as if she's just discovered something.

"Katniss...you smell like sex!" She says with a big smile on.

"What no I don't?!" I defend, whilst Finnick just sits beside me with his arms crossed and a big, self impressed smirk on his face. But Peeta quickly looks very angry.

"You two?!" He snaps.

"_Yes us two_" Finnick replies, smirking even more at the thought of angering Peeta. Peeta looks as if he's about to swing for Finnick when Joanna and Haymitch pull him down. Haymitch barely says a word, he's off his face drunk, as always. He hated the Capitol and this was his way of coping with it.

"So are you and Finnick together now?" Johanna asks us, whilst biting into a chicken leg which real aggression. She really was an aggressive person.

"No we're not." I reply.

"Oh so you just fucked her for the sake of it then Odair?" Peeta asks, everyone in the restaurant nearly hears.

"Woah woah Peeta, it was a pretty mutual decision. You should of heard her _screaming_ my name." Finnick gloats.

"Alright fish boy. Can we talk about it later? Like, you know, in a less _public_ place." I say, giving Finnick and Peeta the 'shut up' eyes.

"So looking forward to visiting the districts?" Johanna says, trying to diffuse the tension a little.

"Looking forward to going home." Finnick says. I don't know why this upsets me. I guess it's the idea of him seeing Annie. I know he's in love with her and I'm not sure how I'll cope seeing them together. He'll take one look at her and realise he still loves her and he'll forget all about _me_.

The topic of conversation quickly turns to home for all of us, except Johanna who claims to have no home. Even Haymitch is talking about district 12 and how he can't wait to see it again. I, of course, cannot wait to see Mom and Prim. We carry on talking for about half and hour before we all make our way back up to our floors.

Before we leave our apartment for a few months me and Finnick settle down on the sofa an talk about our districts, as we were both going to be visiting them again. I'd seen district 4 on the victory tour but I'd never seen the sea there, I'd barely been there a few hours and it was the same with Finnick for district 12. I promised him I'd take him hunting in the woods and he said he'd take me out on his boat.

We talked about our future, he told me that he wanted 5 beautiful children, and that he didn't mind names as long as of the girls was called Coral. He told me he wanted a big house by the sea so that he could always swim, and be able to reach his children to swim. I told him that I wanted 6 kids, and that I didn't mind names as long as one boy was called oak, because it would remind me of the oak trees at home.

We joked about us getting married, and how dysfunctional our family would be and that our children would be trident wielding, hunting narcissistic killers.

Finnick sung me songs of his district and I sung him songs of mine. He flirted excessively as usual and I called him fish boy in retaliation as usual. He really was my best friend, and I knew i would miss the times we spent together talking on this sofa whilst we were away. The plan was to return here after a few months tour of the Capitol, but I couldn't help but feel like we wouldn't be back here in this same situation ever again. I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that _something_ was going to change.

He went off to finish packing and I waited on the sofa.

After a while I went to find him to ask him what underwear to pack as a joke, when I heard him on the phone to Annie. I waited behind the door as listened so that he wouldn't hear or see me. All I could hear was what Finnick was saying, so I had no idea what Annie was saying.

"Of course I love you Annie. But I just can't wait for you to meet Katniss."

"No, it's not like that. She doesn't feel that way about me."

"Yes we had sex"

"No I don't always do that"

"It won't ruin our friendship, me and Katniss are unbreakable. It was harmless fun."

"I miss you too Annie"

"I love you _so_ much. I always will. No one will ever replace you in my heart"

"I'll see you soon, _I love you_."

I ran back and jumped onto the sofa, I couldn't listen to anymore. Our 'friendship' was all it ever was, he loved Annie more than anyone in the world. Who was I kidding thinking there was even the slightest chance Finnick Odair would love _me_?

Finnick walked out of his room carrying his suitcase,

"you ready?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

"Sure am." I reply, _heartbroken._

* * *

_**Remember review review review please suggestions appreciated! Thank you sooo much.**_


	10. The journey begins

_**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Keep them coming! The ideas are really helpful and I definitely take them into account, as you will see as this chapter is mostly Finnicks PoV anyway thanks again - meg**_

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

When me, Katniss, Peeta, Johanna and Haymitch arrive at the train station Isaac is stood with a big smile on his face. He opens his arms and Katniss runs towards him and into his arms. It's probably just jealously talking but I really cannot understand the obsession with him. Seeing her run into someone else's arms feels like pin-pricks are being made on my heart.

This trip is going to change everything, they'll be no more me and Katniss sat in our apartment laughing about the world. I don't know what's going to happen, but _something_ is going to change. And I'm dreading it.

"Thank you so much for doing this Isaac. We all can't wait to help you change things in the districts for the better." Katniss says, releasing herself from Isaac's tight grasp of a hug.

"I'm so happy you could join me Katniss, err I mean all of you." He replies, taking his eyes off Katniss for a moment to look round at all us.

I see the way he looks at her. At Katniss. He looks at her as if he wants her. As if she's property to be brought. I do not trust him with one ounce of my life. I'll try my best to protect her, but if she chooses him then well, what else can I do? I love her, but if she chooses someone else there's nothing I can do but stand by her.

Isaac takes Katniss and Johanna's hands and helps them onto the train, leaving me, Haymitch and Peeta to load on the luggage grudgingly.

"I do not trust him one bit." Haymitch says, loading on a bag and taking a swig of whiskey.

"Me neither. I don't like the way he looks at Katniss, he's definitely got something planned there." Peeta adds, loading on a few more bags to the carriage.

"You think so?" I ask them. I'd sort of suspected it too.

"Definitely. He looks at her like she's a piece of meat to be claimed with a fork with you lot round a dinner table." Haymitch says, loading one of the last bags and stepping onto the train.

"What do you mean?" Peeta asks.

"I mean you two, Gale and him sat round a dinner table with Katniss as the last prime steak in the middle. He wants her, and he'll do whatever it takes. Watch your backs, ok? We've gotta spend the next few months looking out for her on this trip, don't let her get too close to him. Preferably, you'll fall for either one of you two or Gale. Now come on, lets see what there up to." Haymitch adds, and I load the last bag and follow him and Peeta through a few carriages.

I eventually found Katniss her room on the train. They'd given us separate rooms and it was going to be strange sleeping alone. She had her bag laid out on her bed and was unpacking. I stood in the doorway, she hadn't noticed me yet.

"So first stop is home for you right?" I ask, a smile ready of my face for her to swing round and see. And she did. Her face lit up with a smile in retaliation.

"Sure is. You ready to do some hunting fish boy?" She asks me.

I've got so used to seeing her face everyday, if what Haymitch thinks is true about Isaac having plans for her; I don't know what I'll do without her. Her face is that beautiful bright spark thamy gets my day going and gives me hope.

"_Of course_. I'm ready to show you up." I say with a wink, stepping into her room and perching on the end of her bed.

"Pfft. Good luck with that. I've been hunting since I was little." She sits and perches beside me. Our bodies feel so close. It's strange because we're usually this close, but it seems different now, after the other night. There's so much chemistry and electricity between us. The temptation just to move my lips a few inches closer to hers and kiss them is almost too much.

"Ah, but I'm naturally good at _everything_. As I do believe I showed you the other night." I wink at her again, and give her my classic smile.

"I suppose you did. I can't wait for you to meet Gale." She says.

Ah Gale, more competition. He's known her her whole life, he must definitely have the upper hand on me. Although she hasn't fucked him. Touché Finnick.

"And I can't wait for you to meet Annie." I reply sternly. I can't let myself be too affected by this.

"I heard your conversation with her last night Finnick...you still love her don't you?"

Sigh.

"Yes Katniss, but as my best friend. She's my past, I want someone else in my future."

I wish I could make her understand, I wish I could tell her.

"We'll I'm sure you'll have girls throwing themselves at you in the districts so you can have your pick."

"I don't want them."

"Why?"

Okay I could easily tell her right now. A few little words and it would be off my chest. I pause a moment. Am I ready to tell her?

"Because erm, because I'm er not ready. I'm not ready to find someone and settle yet."

Ah fuck, I should've just told her.

"Oh okay. I've gotta go see Isaac, we've got some things to discuss."

And with that's she gets up and leaves the room. Fucking hell, now she'll go to Isaac and he might say everything I don't have the guts to say. I lay back onto the bed and before I know it I'm dreaming.

** Katniss PoV **

After meeting with Isaac for a bit to discuss the schedule of the trip, I go back to my room to sleep and find Finnick around sprawled out across the bed fast asleep. I crawl in next to him, I mean I'm used to sleeping all cuddled up to him now. I wrap my arms around him and he stirs a little bit,

"Oh god Katniss, I must've fallen asleep. I'm sorry, I'll go."

"No, stay." I beg.

"Have fun with Isaac?" He asks me.

"I guess so."

"Goodnight Katniss."

"Goodnight Finnick."


	11. Early morning thinking

**_Hiya guys! Here's a bit of Johanna and Peeta. I always think Johanna is such a complex, beautiful character that is never fully explored in the books and films. I mean she as no one that she loves, she's lost them all and yet she's still so strong. It must be so difficult for her to trust someone and fall in love. Anyways I'm gonna be doing Quite a lot on their relationship throughout this fic, but obviously the main focus is Finnick/Katniss etc, anyway keep reviewing, it helps so much! Meg_**

* * *

**Johanna POV**

Its 3am.

We'll arrive in District 12 in about 6 hours.

Yet I cannot sleep at all.

Beside me in bed is Peeta, sleeping soundly and probably dreaming. Perhaps he's dreaming of Katniss.

_Shut up thoughts_.

The truth is I suppose for the first time in life I'm scared. I'm happy for once, and I'm scared, so scared that something is going to go wrong. For so long now no one has been able to _hurt_ me, because there's been no one that I _care_ about. No family, no friends. But now there's Peeta, I've let him into my heart and put him into a position where he can hurt me.

I've fallen for him fast, and I'm Johanna. I don't fall for people. But yet I have. It's so scary and pressurising and worrying and yet...so so so _amazing_. Having someone wrap there arms around you whilst you drift into sleep, your most vulnerable state, and trusting them with everything you possess is such a perfect thing. I used to sleep with an axe under my pillow, never trusting anyone with anything, and now I sleep beside someone every night, their arms round my waist, their breath on my neck. I never thought I'd love anything or anyone ever again. I thought Snow had won, I thought he'd been able to tear me apart, drive me insane to the point where I can never love or even trust anyone ever again. But Peeta has fixed me with every touch.

I give up on trying to sleep and sit up in bed, trying my best not to stir Peeta.

"Johanna, what's the matter? Are you ok?" He asks me. It's still takes me by surprise when someone asks me if I'm ok.

"Yes Peeta, I'm fine. I just can't sleep. Did I interrupt your dream?"

"Only with the beautiful reality."

"Not dreaming of Katniss then?" Oh god, why did i start this? why do I push everyone away.

"Why would I be dreaming of Katniss, when I have you?" He sits up with me and puts an arm round me, pulling me into his chest.

"Because Katniss was the one you _wanted_, not the one you _settled_ for." I pull myself away from him.

"Woah Johanna, what the hell are you going on about? I did not 'settle' for you, I _wanted_ you."

"You wanted her first, you're still so protective over her."

"Yes we had a thing when we were in the games, but that was only because we were in the games, we were desperate. I'm protective over her because I've known her most my life, and she's saved my life a few times. I owe her."

"I see the way you look at her Peeta, like she's perfection there in the flesh. You all look at her that way, Finnick, Isaac too."

"Katniss is an amazing person. Honestly, and its obvious Finnick and Isaac have a thing for her but I don't. Because I have you and I, I-"

"-You what?"

"I love you Johanna."

"I love you too Peeta."

And for the first time I mean it. We settle down into bed, and with my head resting on his chest and his arms round my waist I have the best nights sleep I've ever had.


	12. DISTRICT 12

_**Review review review again please! Wanna get these views up! Thank you so much for the reviews I've been getting, they are so lovely and helpful and I really do use the ideas you give me! - Meg**_

Katniss POV

I wake up with Finnicks arms wrapped tightly around me, and I remember what had happened the night before. It felt like the train wasn't moving, and my thoughts were confirmed when there was a knock on the door and Isaac came bursting through. He was ready dressed in a plain grey suit, and looked very handsome. He was shocked at the sight of a topless Finnick fast asleep with his arms around me.

"Oh- Isaac I- this isn't what it looks like, its just-" I start, trying to cover my measly excuse for a nightdress with the blanket. Finnick eyes flutter open slightly, and he jumps back in shock when he notices Isaac in the doorway.

"- erm, I just wanted to let you know that we've arrived in district 12, and you can get off the train when your, well, ready..." Isaac said, looking around the room and trying to gage the situation. Finnick just smirked, as if he loved the idea that Isaac thought we'd slept together.

"Me and Katniss will be ready in a little while, thank you Isaac. You can leave now." Finnick said with a sharp tongue. I don't know why he's being like this with him.

"Right, well I'll see you in the victors village later then." Isaac says, before leaving the room and slamming the door shut.

I rush up from the bed, walking towards the dresser and re-fixing my hair in the mirror.

"What's your problem with Isaac, Finnick?" I ask, whilst pulling some jeans and a top of the drawer. I don't mind getting changed in front of Finnick, besides my underwear isn't exactly sexy anyway.

"I don't really have a problem with him, I just wonder what his intentions are with you." He says, getting out of bed and putting on his jeans that he came in with last night. I sit, and put some faint makeup on my face. I'm not entirely sure how to respond to Finnick.

"I don't think he has any intentions like _that_. He just wants my help." Finnick's sat pulling a jumper over his head, leaning towards the mirror to fix his hair afterwards. But he could never look anything but beautiful.

"I don't think so. You saw how angry he looked when he saw us together this morning."

"He wasn't angry Finnick, he was just shocked. Besides its not like we are together. Just friends."

"Yeah. Right. I know." He says, slowly putting some socks on. I quickly slip my boots on and jump to the door.

"C'mon Finn, hurry up. I'm home!" I shout, and from along the corridor I hear Peeta shout, 'Yeah! We're home!'

* * *

Finnick and I step off the train together to hundred of cameras, trying to get a glimpse of us all to show to the Capitol. I get flashbacks from the when the same thing happened when I stepped off the train on my way back from the hunger games. It reminds me how little has changed since president Snow died. This is why I'm here. To help change things.

"Katniss!" I hear someone shout, its a familiar voice.

"Katnip!" Another familiar, but different, voice shouts.

And then I spot there faces in the crowd. It's mom, Prim and Gale. I run to them suddenly and they run to me, as I reach them in the middle of station I pick Prim up on my arms and swing her round. A tear sheds down my cheek as we both start laughing hysterically for no reason at all other than pure happiness. I put Prim down, and kiss my mum on the cheek. She's crying. I haven't ever seen her cry. And then I spot him, standing there silently with a massive smile on his face. _Gale_.

"Katnip." He simply says. He unfolds his arms, and opens them as if he is gesturing me to get into them. So I do. And he hugs me so tightly I feel as though my lungs might collapse.

"I have missed you so much. You have no idea how much." He says, as he kisses me on the cheek. He looks up suddenly though, as if he's just seen a ghost. I turn around, and its just Finnick. I unwrap Gale's arms from me and step towards Finnick.

"Mom, Prim, Gale, this is Finnick."

"I know who he is." Prim says quickly, her little cheeks blushing as she smiled up at him.

"It's lovely to meet you all." He replies, before flashing them his classic big smile.

"Hm. Charmed." Gale snaps. I hit him, and Finnick decides not to say anything, which must be a big step for him.

"Well now that you're all introduced, I'm gonna go show Finnick the forest. I'll meet you back at the house later. Our bags are getting dropped off." I say, as I drag Finnick away, from my family, my friends, and the cameras.

"Are you really this desperate for me Katniss?" Finnick says as I drag him into the Forrest. The smell of the oak trees hits me, and I feel so at home once more.

"I'll take your lack of an answer as a yes. You know you should of just said last night, whilst we were in bed. I'm sure a soft mattress would've been so much pleasurable than the cold Forrest floor, covered in sticks and-"

"- very funny Finnick, our little _liaison_ was a one time thing. And you know it, you're just winding me up."

"Ah. You didn't deny that you enjoyed that night."

"That's all you took from what I just said?" I paused to laugh a little, "But no, obviously it was good. However, you have lots of experience so I wasn't expecting anything less."

"Finally you admit it."

"I didn't realise I ever denied it?"

"Perhaps I was just too shy to ask for feedback."

"Finnick Odair, shy about his sexual skills? Never."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll openly admit my sexual, killing, fishing, and romancing skills are all excellent."

"_Romancing_?" I laughed.

"I took you out on a date if you remember?" He said, by now we had made our way to the lake in the centre of the forest.

"And proceeded to stare down my dress for most of the night." I laughed again. He laughed with me this time. We sat down beside the lake and removed our shoes and socks to dangle our feet in the cold, icy water.

"Have I not romanced you, Katniss?" He said, taking my hand and looking me in the eyes. His beautiful sea green eyes never failed to leave me speechless. I had no idea what to say. Had he tried to romance me?

"Erm, were you trying to?"

"Not to begin with. But after I got to know you, I couldn't help but try." His words made my cheeks blush a little pink.

"Are you playing games again, Odair?" I asked him.

"Perhaps." Was all he said before his lips crashed against mine, and before long we were making love by side of the lake with the warm morning sun beating down on us.

But I know this guy. I know Finnick Odair, and he is playing games. And I feel pathetic and weak to say it, but he is winning this one.


	13. People change and people play games

**_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming! - Meg_**

* * *

Finnick stood up stark naked, put his hands on his hips and stared over the lake in the bright morning sunlight.

"Ahh. I could get used to a life like this. Sex outside is _gooooood_." He said, a big smile on his face.

"You've never had sex outside before?" I asked, a little surprised. Maybe Finnick Odair isn't as sexually adventurous as I'd thought.

"Nope. Sex with Capitol women was always pretty simple." He replied, moving back to sit next to me.

"What about Annie?"

"Erm. Me and Annie never, erm me and Annie never had sex." He said, turning his face away from me as if he was embarrassed about it.

"Oh, sorry. I just presumed that since you were together for so long, and with you being like you are." I said with a smirk. He turned back to me with a faint smile.

"Our relationship was never like that. It was more like a deep friendship. She was way too innocent and fragile for me to..._do that_."

"Huh! Was I not innocent and fragile?!" I laughed. He laughed with me.

"The hunger games broke Annie, but they only made you stronger. The way I feel about you is...passionate. You light a fire in me girl on fire." This definitely made my cheeks turn red blushing. _I lit a fire in Finnick Odair?_ _Me_? Pigeon hunting girl from district 12, who could never possibly be attractive if I tried? Finnick must've noticed me thinking about what he'd said, because he carried on.

"Your wrong about yourself, Katniss? You know that? You beautiful and _very, very attractive_. I can't stop thinking about you." God I couldn't stop blushing.

Our little moment was interrupted when I heard someone shouting my name. Gale. _Shit_. Me and Finnick rushed to try and cover ourselves, but by the time Gale found us it was obvious what we'd been doing.

His face looked broken. His mouth open wide with shock. I felt awful. I know Gale likes me. He always has. He told me right before I left for the hunger games. What must he think of me now?

"Finnick Odair? Painted peacock, Capitol darling, Finnick Odair, Katniss? I thought you had _standards_." He spat. I quickly rushed to put my smart, strappy top and jeans on.

"Woah." Finnick said, putting his clothes on too. He looked angry.

"Gale. I'm sorry, its nothing, we're just friends..." It hurt to say it, but I knew it was true. Finnick was just having fun with me, and however much he may deny it everyone knows he's in love with Annie.

"Oh yeah, looks like it. Why are you fucking this slut, Katniss? He's worthless."

"Woah, woah. No way am I gonna let this asshole talk to me like that. You don't even know me." Finnick shouted, stepping towards Gale. I tried to stand between them.

"Your pretty much an open book, man. Everyone knows all the girls you've fucked. It's a sport to you, and I'm not just gonna let Katniss be another game." Gale snapped back, stepping towards Finnick too.

"She's not a game to me. Like she said, we're friends."

"News flash cunt, friends don't fuck." Gale pushed past me, and pushed Finnick expecting him to fall to the ground. Finnick just laughed, and pushed him back. But Gale didn't fall to the ground. They were both strong, and pretty fairly matched.

Gale was right though; friends don't fuck. So what are we?

"What happened to you Katniss?" Gale contined, turning his back on Finnick and towards me, "You've been gone what, two months? And you've become a slut too?"

Now that was a step too far.

"Wow Gale. Back off alright? I know you're trying to look out for me, but you have no right. Especially not to talk to me or Finnick like that. What goes on between me and Finnick is between us ok?!" I shouted at him, I felt bad but god, he'd crossed the line with that last comment.

"Can't believe I just let a girl stand up for me." Finnick laughed, and I smiled back at him.

"But Katniss, Katniss I love you." Gale said, he looked so broken. I can't believe I'd hurt him like this.

"Gale- I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't mean to upset you-" I said, and walked over to him and tried to reach out to him, but he wouldn't take my hand.

"I'm in love with you. And the girl that left here 3 months ago, is not the same one that's come back." He turned his back on me.

"I am. I am the same girl. I'm just stronger." He turned to me, and looked me up and down.

"Look at you, Katnip. You look so different. You're so skinny, and look at what your wearing? Where's your boots that you always wore? And your hair, its a different colour? You have your nails done now, and you hang around with Finnick Odair, and fool around with him without it meaning anything to you? We used to sit and watch the TV and moan about all these little things, the little things that didn't mean anything to the Capitol people. About how they could have all that, and we'd be lucky if we caught a pigeon to eat and got new clothes a year." He paused for a sarcastic laugh, "I've seen you change Katniss. I see it everyday on the TV. Your on your tour now, trying to help change things, but I doubt you even remember what life was like here."

He was right. I didn't know what to say. Finnick just stood there. He didn't know what to say either. "I guess people do change. Or at least their priorities do." Gale added, and walked off into the forest and away from me.

Tears started flooding down my cheeks. My oldest friend had just given up on me. And rightly so. I deserved this. I had changed. I'd let the Capitol get to me, and I'd let myself become a game to Finnick Odair. I deserved better.

Finnick walked towards me and tried to pull me into a hug, but I just pushed him away.

"Katniss, why are you pushing me away?" He asked.

"No Finnick, not anymore. I'm not your game anymore Finnick. I won't let myself me." And with that I walked off into the forest in the direction of Gale.


End file.
